


How to Annoy a Taiyoukai

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could <i>possibly</i> make the almighty Sesshoumaru lose it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Annoy a Taiyoukai

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

_Creeeeeeaaaaak._

Sesshoumaru glared into the empty space ahead of him. Three days they’d been traveling – his small group, along with Inuyasha’s unwieldy crew – and for three days, he’d been tortured by the slow scrape of metal against metal.

_Screeeeeak._

He cringed at the high-pitched wail of the bicycle chain as it assailed his ears. “ _Holy God_ , woman!” he lashed out, turning around abruptly.

Kagome gaped at him. “Sorry?” she sputtered, leaning back defensively as he loomed over her.

He glared at her. “Get off,” he bit out, pointing at her bicycle with a disdainful finger.

“Excuse me?” She knew how sensitive Sesshoumaru was to…well… _everything_ ; she truly hadn’t meant to annoy him, but how could she help it that the chain had gotten twisted on the path in the forest? It wasn’t like there was a bike shop conveniently nearby!

“Oh!” She felt herself being lifted from the bike seat and thrown over a shoulder, not unlike like a sack of potatoes. Sesshoumaru’s armor bit into her stomach. “Why, you – !”

Her words choked in her throat and her cheeks bloomed red as she felt his hand grasp her backside.

He smirked. Much better – _that_ little move had silenced them all!


End file.
